


Four Letter Words

by conceptofzero



Series: Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good night, a really goddamn good night. It's been the kind of night where Crowbar can actually relax instead of breaking up fight after fight. He's been drinking a little too much and actually getting to touch Snowman in public, even if it is still just on the knee and under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Letter Words

It's a good night, a really goddamn good night. So far nothing major's happened, besides Die taking a swing at Itchy (and Itchy's had it coming for a while so Crowbar's looking the other way) and whatever's going down between Stitch and Fin (another thing Crowbar isn't getting involved in because he knows Stitch can handle it). It's been the kind of night where Crowbar can actually relax instead of breaking up fight after fight. He's been drinking a little too much and actually getting to touch Snowman in public, even if it is still just on the knee and under the table.

They haven't talked much about this, about whatever it is that they're doing. It's a little more than just fucking. Most nights, she sleeps in his bed and she's there when he wakes up. Outside of the bedroom, they keep it professional. They don't drop hints about what they're doing or hold conversations that are full of implications. They save bedroom talk for the bedroom and business talk for outside of it.

It's good. It's no-strings and stress free and everything a man could want when sleeping with a woman who is entirely too hot for him. And that's sort of what makes it hard for Crowbar to bring up the fact that he's fallen head over heels for her. They haven't even talked about dating, or being exclusive (though they might as well be). How is he supposed to mention that somewhere along the way, he's gone and fallen in love with her already?

He can't. So he's keeping that under his hat and pretending that nothing's changed, that this is still something only slightly more than physical. They keep it in the bedroom, except for this moment right now where they're both a little drunk and he's got his hand on her knee, but he's pretty sure no one else has noticed it, and if they do, they'll just assume he's getting a bit handsy with her.

"-so I said to him that if he looked at me like that again, I'd break his fucking nose!" Matchsticks laughs at the end of his own story and Crowbar chuckles too, not because he was listening, but because it's the appropriate thing to do. "What about you?"

"Once or twice. I avoid it when I can, but sometimes you don't have a choice," Stitch replies. The Dame sitting in his lap glances back at him, raising an eyebrow. Crowbar's a bit surprised really. He'd thought for sure that Stitch was a queer. Not that it matters, since Crowbar doesn't care who or what anyone fucks, as long as it doesn't interfere with Felt business. He seems to like her though, since he's had her sitting on his lap most of the evening. "I'd rather deal with people when they're already bleeding."

"Sounds messy," Dame says, shifting around. Stitch pats her knee and grabs his drink from around her.

"Nothing wrong with messy. Messy's fun." Matchsticks grins and the Dame just rolls her eyes. Stitch is surprisingly tolerant of people hitting on Dame. Then again, he did disappear with her and Fin for a bit there, so maybe he's got a reason for being tolerant of it. Crowbar tunes out of the conversation again, briefly, focusing on Snowman's leg, and her sleek shell.

Snowman set her hand on top of his, squeezing it gently. Crowbar glances over and she leans in, speaking just loud enough that everyone else can hear her. "I'm out of cigarettes."

"I think I saw a girl selling then near the front." He saw no such thing. But he also knows she's not really out of cigarettes. "You could look over there."

Snowman nods, and fades out of existence, appearing out of the booth and a bit away from them. Crowbar forces himself to ignore her, even though he doesn't want to, and turns back to Stitch. "If you're fighting anyone, then I'm not doing my job."

"There's only so much you can do depending on who's attacking us." Stitch shrugs. The Dame glances back at him, giving Stitch a brief smile. There's something about her that seems.... really familiar. He can't put his finger on it. Crowbar's pretty sure he'd never met her before tonight.

"Yeah, if it's the fucking Crew, forget about it," Matchsticks snorts, putting the beer up against his lips again.

Die and Itchy stagger back into the bar through the door to the alley. Itchy looks like he's gotten the tar beaten out of him and he can't believe it. Meanwhile, Die looks smug. Seems like he won this round. While Itchy wobbles off to get a drink, Die heads to the booth, sliding in and settling into Snowman's vacated position.

"You two work things out?" Crowbar asks. Die nods. He smells pretty awful, but among the smoke and overpowering stink of spilled liquor, he barely makes a dent. Still, riding home with him and Itchy is going to be very unpleasant. "Good. I don't need you two scraping all the time."

"I don't think he'll be bothering me again anytime soon." Die takes his top hat off, brushing dirt off the top and sides before putting it back on. "We came to an understanding."

"Yeah, he understands your fists pretty well." Matchsticks cracks the joke, giving Die a friendly slap on the shoulder. Crowbar doubts Die could look any happier if he tried. Enough time's passed between Snowman getting up and him making a move, so he does.

"Alright, I need to drain the lizard. 'scuse me." Crowbar gets out of the booth and heads towards the bathrooms. But he doesn't go in, passing by a fighting Trace and Fin. Their tempers are flaring, but they seem to be no worse then usual. He looks like he might duck out the door, but at the last second, he heads right instead, dinging the coat-check bell.

The girl is nowhere to seen. Instead, the door opens silently and Crowbar slips inside. The door shuts heavily behind him, and then Snowman's there, leaning right into Crowbar's space. His hands fall against her hips, making sure to tug her in close. "Did anyone follow?"

"We're all good. Fin and Trace are too busy fighting with each other." Crowbar gets a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in close. He can't kiss her quickly enough, their mouths moving feverishly against one another. She tastes like gin and lipstick and her body is so fucking warm as his hands wrap around her backside, cupping her ass.

Snowman shoves her hips up against his and he's all too happy to just grind against her for a moment. They move back into an empty coat rack, well out of sight just in case someone decides to pop their head in. There's nothing he wants more right now than to be between her thighs, either his cock or his mouth will do. There's only so much they can do out in public though, and while he'd love to strip her naked, he knows they'll be staying mostly dressed.

"I've been thinking-" He pauses to kiss her again, rocking his hips against hers, "-about you all night."

"I can tell." She gives him a wicked smile, those sharp teeth of hers just making him harder. He leans in for another kiss when she tips his head back and turns them around. It's Crowbar who ends up with his back pressed up against the wall, and Snowman holding him there. His eyebrows go up and she just keeps smiling, sinking to her knees without warning.

As she undoes his pants, he finds himself staring a little at her with excitement. Like every man, he's a fan of blowjobs, but he's found himself reluctant to ask her to go down on him, unless she volunteers to do it. She doesn't do it too often, so when she does decide to get down on her knees, he makes sure to savour every second of it.

"God yes," He blurts out as she tugs his pants and underwear down. Her hand wraps around his now-freed cock and stroking it a few times. He's already hard when she touches him, so the stroking isn't really necessary. But it feels great and he just enjoys it instead. "You look so good right now."

"I wasn't aware I was more attractive on my knees," She deadpans, and before he can make a smart ass comment, she leans forward and slips her lips over the head of his cock, swirling her tongue along the tip. He just groans instead, grabbing hold of the coat rack as the sensation momentarily overwhelms him. Snowman smirks at Crowbar, and the fact that she can smirk around his cock is really one of those things that he fucking loves about her.

The amount that he loves her is kind of distressing if he stops to think about it, so he makes a policy of not thinking about it, especially when she's doing something like this for him. He watches as her mouth slides down his cock ever so slowly, one hand staying wrapping around the base to squeeze and stroke him. "You're always attractive. But especially tonight."

"Mmm," She comments around his cock, pulling her mouth back and licking her lips. "Flattery is always appreciated, though perhaps unnecessary."

"I've got to say something, might as well tell you how gorgeous you are." She just rolls her eyes at this one, but then she slides her mouth back down him again and he stops thinking again. Her mouth is so hot and wet, and she sucks on him just enough to drive him nuts. Snowman's good at this, better than he would have thought a supposed ex-Queen would be. But she isn't shy or nervous, and she always seems to know what he wants.

Snowman bobs her mouth up and down his shaft, sucking on it. Crowbar just watches, one hand wrapped around the bar just to keep him focused and upright. Snowman's tongue is busy at work, flicking over the head of his cock when she bobs up, and caressing the shaft on the way down. He sees a flick of tongue now and then, and that look of intense concentration as she slowly liquifies his brains one suck at a time.

"That's good, really good. God, you're amazing. There isn't anyone in this whole bar who doesn't wish he was in my shoes right now. They could write songs about your mouth." Crowbar babbles on, just trying to find things to say that aren't 'I love you' and 'be mine forever please'. Her cheeks go red when he starts talking about her mouth, and thought he's not much of a songwriter, he's tempted to write something for her. Something borderline dirty that only she would understand, that would make him half-hard just to listen to.

Snowman pulls off to catch her breath, stroking Crowbar as she does. How any woman can look so serious while their mouth is glistening like that is something he will never understand. "Nobody is writing songs about my mouth."

"What about a review? 'Beautiful decor, incredibly efficient service, an experience to treasure'." He gives her a shaky grin and though she fixes him with an unimpressed look, he can see that slight smile at the corners of her lips. "Would come again-"

"Stop joking around or we'll never finish," Snowman chides him softly, even as she grows more red. Her tongue flicks over the the head of his cock a few times, teasing him until he whines with irritation before sinking her mouth back down.

"Speak for yourself." His hand tightens on the bar as she sucks on him, easily overwhelming Crowbar with just her mouth. There's no way that Crowbar won't come, not when it's Snowman and he could come from just staring at her too long. It's too bad they're in public because he wants nothing more than to strip her naked and spend hours between her thighs, listening to her make those lovely sounds she always does when he's deep inside of her. But that can wait until later tonight, when he'll have all the time to work his way over every inch of body. "Snowman, ah god, you're- fuck-"

She sucks on him harder as his voice start to wobble. Crowbar feels his body tensing up as he gets closer and closer to the edge, as his brain reroutes all power to the cock currently inside of her mouth. Her hand moves out of the way and she slips her mouth all the way down his cock, nestling all of it inside her mouth and just on the edge of her throat. The sucking is so much more intense when she's this far down his cock and he just groans, his world reduced to a pinpoint of pleasure.

"Snowman, you're amazing, so fucking amazing." He falls back on cursing, doing everything in his power to keep his hips pressed flush against the wall. She just sucks on his prick, her hands stroking his thighs and those white eyes of her fixed on his face And just as he thinks he's about to hit a plateau, she pulls her mouth back and sucks hard on the head of his cock. "Fuck-fuck!"

He comes, barely staying up on his feet. She's ready for him, and her hands push tight against his knees to keep them locked, even as her mouth bobs up and down his cock, sucking on him as he fills her mouth with cum. He feels her swallow and he groans even harder, cock twitching desperately in her mouth. Snowman sucks on him until every last drop is gone, and only then does she pull back, her tongue darting out and across her lips.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, I love you." His head rests against the wall, feeling like every bone in his body has melted. Crowbar's brain is liquid and he breathes in ragged gasps like he's run a marathon. He'll never get the image of her like that out of his head. "You're amazing. Simply amazing."

She doesn't say anything. Crowbar blinks away the fuzziness in his vision and focuses on her. She's got a look on her face, eyes a little too wide, clearly caught off her stride. It's like a deer in the headlights. He frowns, trying to figure out what he said wrong. It was just he usual after sex words-

"Shit," He blurts out the moment her realized he dropped the wrong four letter word around her. "Snowman-"

"You love me." Her voice is flat and that makes him panic even harder. "And you meant it."

"I just. I got caught up. In the moment. It's not-" Crowbar tries desperately to talk himself out of this one, but before he can really say anything, he hears a gunshot. Snowman and Crowbar drop the conversation instantly, Snowman getting to her feet while Crowbar gets his pants up. He shoves his cock back into his trousers and zips them up. "Come in through the back, I'll swing in from this way."

She nods once and slips out. Crowbar puts aside his urgent need to panic and gets moving, opening the door to the coat-check and heading out into the bar.

Everybody's scattering, trying to get away from the fight that's broken out. There are Felt members throwing punches with patrons, and some asshole is waving a pistol in Die's face. It looks like it's about to get nasty when Itchy deals with it, speeding over and twisting the the nutcase's arm behind his back. The next bullet shatters the mirror behind the bar and there's more screaming. At least this time Itchy gets the gun out of the idiot's hand.

"What the hell's going on?" Crowbar demands as he steps over an unconscious body. Quarters is still dealing with someone, and while Crowbar tries to figure out what went down, he gets hold of the man's head and smacks it against the bar as hard as he can. He falls to the floor, joining the others.

"Shit went down! These fuckers just came out of nowhere and started a fight!" Itchy finishes pistol-whipping the idiot he's fighting with, dropping him to the ground. "Where the hell were you?"

Crowbar doesn't answer him, turning his attention to the bar in general instead. "We need to get moving. Everyone get to the van. Now."

At least getting out of the bar is simple with everyone out of the way. The police aren't here yet but Crowbar can hear the sirens whining as they head their way. Cans and Clover are already in the van when he opens he door, looking flustered. Trace makes a face. "Oh gross-"

"Just get in." Crowbar gives him a shove and the van loads up. Stitch and his lady are gone, and Sawbuck's nowhere to be seen, probably gone home with his dancing partner. Snowman's also missing, but Crowbar tries to put that out of his head. She knows the way home, and she certainly doesn't need to ride in the van. Still... "Anyone seen Snowman?"

"Yeah," Doze speaks up, fiddling with his jacket. "She said to tell you... to go without her... she'll be at the mansion... soon."

He tried not to let that one get to him either. It was just more efficient for her to find her own way back, and a great deal less awkward. He had the rest of the Felt to worry about, he couldn't waste time on his own issues. Crowbar got into the driver's seat, starting the van.

The drive back is at least, thankfully, uneventful. There's a fight between Trace and Fin that Quarters breaks up over some comment about some chick Fin may or may not have fucked, and Die and Itchy end up separated when Itchy gets too fucking loud for his own good. But the rest are mostly just drunk and quiet, and when they reach the mansion, they quietly file inside and off to their respective rooms. Snowman's door is already closed and he doesn't bother looking at it or approaching it. He focuses on seeing everyone sent to their own rooms (or at least on going to a room, since more than a few of 'em end up going to each other's rooms if he pays close enough attention.

Only when that's all settled does he finally go to his own room, barely managing to get his coat off before staggering over to the bed and collapsing on it. Crowbar is far too tired to get undressed, too tired and too embarrassed. He's gone and fucked up a good thing again, all because he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut.

Crowbar's hat slides over his eyes and he sighs. He's not sure what he can even do to fix this. Can't take it back, can't pretend he didn't say it either because they both know he did. He supposes he'll have to wait and see how Snowman lets it play out. Maybe they'll just ignore it and pretend nothing was said. Though he can't see that ending well, not now that she knows that he's so much more invested than she is.

Just as he's about to get settled into a real good wallow, his mattress sinks. He jolts up, only to find Snowman there, dressed in her nightgown. Shit. Looks like they're talking about it now rather than later. "Snowman-"

"Shh." She straddles him, hands resting on his chest and pushing him back down onto the bed. "We don't want to wake anyone up."

Oh. Apparently they aren't talking about it. Crowbar's not actually sure how he feels about that, but he stops caring when she begins to rock down against him. He never got her off before he opened his mouth, and he can feel how wet she is even through his trousers. Crowbar's hands settle on her hips, his fingers stroking over the thin fabric. "Yes ma'am."

She works on his buttons, getting them undone one by one. Snowman takes her time, moving methodically and carefully. Off comes his shirt, and then, his trousers and underwear, both pulled off and set aside where they can't interfere. She keeps the nightgown on, the silk clinging to all of those dangerous curves underneath. Crowbar gets his hand under the skirt, sipping a few fingers inside of her. Snowman's dripping wet and he bites his lip, unprepared for how badly she wants him.

Her hips rock into his fingers. "I'm going to come three times before you do. This is an order."

It's an order his cock twitches at. All he can say is "Yes ma'am." Crowbar puts his fingers to work, rubbing her clit just how she likes it. It's already so plump under his fingertips, so desperate and ready to get off. Was she this wet in the bar? Did she get like this just being on her knees for him? It's hard not to groan.

She's already halfway there, which is good, because three orgasms is a lot of work. This will at least make them easier. He adjusts his hand, his thumb pressing against her clit while he works two fingers inside of her and starts thrusting them. She rocks her hips against his hand, and with her face this close to him, he can watch as each thrust and rub affects her.

Snowman looms over top of him, her hands pressing down against her shoulders as she moves. The cloth clings to her here and there, and his mouth goes dry as he watches it pull tight over her breasts, her nipples visible through the cloth. He's seen her naked plenty of times, it's not like he doesn't know what they look like up close. And yet...

Her breathing gets laboured and he feels her start clenching tight around his fingers. It's just a sign that he needs to rub harder, and thrust faster, and let his free hand hold on tight to her hips to keep her upright. "Just a little more. Come on, do it for me."

She flashes her teeth at him, her voice wavering when she speaks. "I think I'm doing it for me- ah!" Snowman tightens up and he holds onto her, just letting her clench and buck against the fingers inside of her. He loves feeling her come, loves watching her face tighten and then suddenly slacken with ecstasy, hearing that low sultry sound as she works so hard to stay quiet. Crowbar soaks this all in until she stops twitching and then he reluctantly pulls his fingers out of her, waiting for Snowman to recover.

"You're so beautiful," He tells her, wanting to lean in for a kiss, but finding himself reluctant to do so. A few hours ago, he would have done it without pause. But a few hours ago, he hadn't told her exactly how he felt, and everything seems more complex. "Snowman-"

"Shh." When she moves, she's shaky, but not so bad that she's unable to settle herself on his cock. He slides into her and Crowbar closes his eyes for a moment, just to keep from being overwhelmed by how hot she is, and the way her cunt clenches tight around him with each aftershock. She starts rolling her hips as soon as she settled on his cock, getting up to a comfortable speed. Her eyes are half-open, and she flashes those sharp teeth at him. "Two to go."

Crowbar nods, his hands settling on her hips. He feels her body flexing as she rocks on his cock, as she sinks down on his cock until he's completely buried inside of her. No matter how many times they fuck, he'll never get over how good she feels, or that she actually wants him. He's no slouch in the looks department, but she's so much more than just attractive. It's like someone sat down and designed the perfect woman, and for whatever reason, she decided she would settle for fucking some green asshole with hang-ups and a tendency to fall in love way too fast and way too hard.

"Say it." She grinds down on him, and Crowbar jerks out of his thoughts, not sure what she wants. Snowman squeezes her thighs and he groans helplessly as her cunt tightens around him. Those hands of hers settle on his hands, keeping them on her hips, "What you said before."

"You're beaut- oh fuck!" Her thighs squeeze again and his head falls back on the bed, unable to make any sounds come out.

"Not that. Earlier, in the bar." Snowman rides him, her breasts swaying and lightly bouncing and the cloth pulling tight over them with each forward thrust of her hips. "I want to hear it."

"I-i. Snowman." He stares up at her, uncertain if she's really asking him for this. But she squeezes again, and the words tumble out. "I love you."

Snowman moans and it's only the hands holding his still that keep him from reaching up to her, pulling her down and asking what's even happening here. "Again."

"I love you." Another groan and squeeze and he has to clench his teeth to keep from coming inside of her. What the hell is she playing at here? He finds it hard to even care when it's making her this hot and driving her up the wall. "I-I love you so much it hurts."

"Why?" She licks her lips, and one of her hands guides his up her body, resting it on her breast. He squeezes it, feeling a nipple press against his palm though the warm silk. Crowbar wants her naked right now, but she's in no hurry to take the nightshirt off..

"You're-... because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Because you're amazing and ruthless, and because you don't flinch when you pull the trigger. Because you actually do your job. Because of that smile, and your dry sense of humour the way you're always willing to learn-" The reasons and rushed and desperate, just babbling by this point. Her hips are thrusting down against him, and her chest is heaving with effort. She's getting off and all he's doing is spewing out words. It's torture to not come, to stay hard and to focus on making sure she comes before he even thinks about it, "-and your perfect breasts and because I can trust you with anything and. And because you're- you're just. Snowman-"

She leans down, and he finds his other hand shoved against her mouth as she comes. His fingers end up inside, muffling the helpless whines and whimpers trying to pour out of her. Crowbar can barely think, too busy fighting against every instinct in his body to keep from coming inside of her while her body turns into a vice. Her eyes close entirely and Crowbar's breath comes shallowly, memorizing how hard she came when he told her how much he loved her.

Snowman is a mess when she finishes, not even able to keep herself upright anymore. Crowbar carefully turns them over so she's sprawled out over the bed, so this time he's the one looming over her. It's good to get his cock out, just to keep from coming, but it's also hell to have to leave her cunt when he's so fucking close. He carefully draws his hand out of her mouth, replacing it momentarily with his mouth. Her kisses are clumsy and weak but they manage. Crowbar's so hard that it's hurting, but he manages to push away the pain for a moment, focusing on this.

"I'm not asking you to love me back," Crowbar tells her, his face so close to hers, just holding onto her as she slowly comes back to things. "That's fine. I understand. I don't want anything from you that you don't want to give. But I'm never going to stop feeling like this about you."

Snowman wraps one shaky hand around the back of his neck. "Two."

It takes him a moment to remember and he nods, getting himself between her thighs again. He has to slide into her slowly, his breath catching when she squeezes around him. She was wet before, but now she's drenched, and he's slides in without any friction or resistance. Crowbar bows his head, eyes closed for a moment while he composes himself. Then and only then does does he thrust, watching her face go blissfully blank.

He fucks her carefully, trying to find a balance between getting her off and keeping himself from coming too early. It isn't easy, but he manages something, thrusting into her with a steady and regular rhythm. Crowbar gets his hands under the nightshirt and he pushes it up her body, each thrust gaining him a few more inches. By the time he gets it over her head, her legs are trembling around him.

Crowbar buries his face in her breasts, kissing and licking them, just to hear her wonderful soft moans. She's trying so hard to be quiet but he doesn't care. He wants the whole house to hear them fucking. Crowbar wants them to know that he's the one making her sound like this, he's the one balls deep in the woman he loves more than anything in the world, he's the one who's getting to see and feel and taste her body.

"Say it." Her voice is so breathy when she speaks and Crowbar raises his head. It's hard to read her face like this, when she's dazed from coming. To be honest, he doesn't know why she' s asking him to talk. He doesn't think she's making fun of him, but he can't think of any other reason to ask him to say it. Her fingers brush over the back of his neck and he realizes that he doesn't really care what her reasons are. This may be the only time he gets to say this.

Crowbar slides in as deep as he can go, settling for shallow thrusts that keep him close to her. "I love you so fucking much. There's no woman out there I like half as much as I love you. I don't want to think about the future if you aren't there. I-... I love you."

Her hand tightens on the back of his neck and he leans up, kissing her. His other hand slides between them, fingers pressing down against her clit. "-two."

"I know," He promises her, his fingers rubbing her as hard as he dares. "Almost at three. Just like you asked."

"No. I. I said-" She struggles to speak, and she wraps her legs tight around his, squeezing him tight, "M-me too."

Crowbar stops thrusting, staring at her. She doesn't really-... she can't really mean it. This is Snowman. "What."

"I-if you want to hear it. You. You have to hurry up." Snowman can only manage a lopsided smile. It goes right through him. Crowbar straightens up, ignoring his own desires. He fucks her like there's no tomorrow, thrusting into her so hard that she does start making sounds, moans and sighs and aahh'ing. Crowbar's hands stay tight on her hips, knowing exactly the moment they pass the point of no return. Her hand digs into the sheets, the other holding tight to his neck, and he keeps his eyes locked right on her face as her eyes go back into her head.

She comes hard, and this time he can't stop from coming with her. It's such a fucking relief to to bury himself deep in her cunt, groaning in time with her wonderful moans, his fingers still jammed down on her clit. They pulse in time, her insides clenching around each spurt he gives. Crowbar can barely see, barely think with his body locked in one blinding endless blissful moment.

It's his turn to collapse on top of her, his head landing on her breasts. They both breathe heavily, so sticky and so exhausted. But there's something he can't ignore, no matter how close he is to just passing out on her chest.

Crowbar climbs off of her, laying down on the bed beside Snowman. He sets a hand on her hip, giving it a shaky rub. "S-say it."

For a moment, he thinks that she's not going to say a thing, that this was all just her way of tormenting him for his slip of the tongue. But then she smiles and say the words he's been dreaming about for weeks. "I love y-you."

"You too." He echoes and curls up against her, throwing both arms around Snowman. She wraps one around him, far too tired to lift the other. They lay like that for a moment, both just basking in the afterglow.

Of course, nothing lasts forever. As the sweat cools on his skin, so does the joy of requited love fade under the real-life consequences of it. Love changes things. This can't be casual anymore. If it's not casual, then it's something that may impact the Felt. Even assuming the rest are a bunch of assholes about this (and they will be, Crowbar's certain of that), then whatever this is – dating, a relationship – will change the dynamic of things. And if things don't work out, things could become incredibly uncomfortable. Crowbar squeezes her hip, worrying silently.

Snowman lifts her head. "I didn't e-expect you to be so pensive."

"Sorry, I'm just... well. Thinking." Crowbar gives her an apologetic smile, or at least he tries to. He's not really feeling it. "This probably wasn't how you thought it would happen."

"I didn't expect this to happen at all." Snowman's looking pensive too and he can hardly blame her. All of this wasn't exactly planned. Crowbar would have never thought that the first time they slept together that they would end up here, baring their hearts to one another. This wasn't supposed to be love, just physical convenience from someone as unlikely to commit as him. She finishes his thoughts when she speaks again. "But it did."

He nods, trying to comfort the both of them by rubbing her hip. "Yeah, it did. I'm not unhappy about any of this. I don't want you to think that-"

"I know. I'm not unhappy either." Snowman gives him a soft smile and he returns it, feeling his heart flutter a little. Yeah, he's got it bad for her. At least it's reciprocated. He clings to that instead of to the other worrying thoughts pressing down on him. "I'm glad you spoke first."

"Me too... even if I thought I'd fucked up everything with you." He rests his forehead against hers. Crowbar wants nothing more than to stay like this forever, to just shut out the rest of the world and soak in this. He loves her and she loves him, and even though the thought is frightening, he's willing to face up to it. "Things aren't going to be easy."

"I know." The look on her face says it all. She's clearly been thinking about the consequences of this even before she came into his room. Snowman reaches up, stroking her fingers along the side of his face. "But I wouldn't worry about that. We have each other."

Crowbar just looks at her, his heart clenching softly in that way that means he's totally fucked. Yeah, things are going to suck. But they've got each other, and that's going to make all of the pain worthwhile. He presses her fingertips against his mouth one by one before leaning in and doing the same to her lips. It's lazy and soft and relaxed, like it should be, but with a deeper meaning to everything now. It's been a long time since he had somebody who loved him back. But now he's got her, and she's got him, and he figures it'll work out, right up until one of them dies.

They kiss softly until they both drift off, the last to do so in the early morning quiet of the mansion.


End file.
